Unintended Intentions
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: A request Fic for Interstella. Conditions: 1. Romance/Humor Genre. 2. Cloud/Reno/Vincent Threesome. 3. Smut Scene. 4. Involve Sephiroth. 5. Involve Aerith. 6. Red XIII Must Have MORE Than One Line. 7. Involve A Game Of Dare.


"Aerith…" Cloud's lips parted in silence, the name unable to surpass his lips. His eyelids slipped closed, her face filled his mind, her voice in his ears, his scent in his nose, her taste…

"Wow…You're a soldier? Really?"

"Cloud…"

"I never blamed you…not once…"

"There is no use dwelling over things of the past. There is nothing you can do to change them" Red XIII's voice filled his head and Cloud's eyes flickered open, the pupils contracting as his gaze fixed on the crimson beast before him. "Hn…" Cloud responded, pressing himself up from the bed, his legs buckling under the sudden weight before stabilising. "Why don't you forget about it for tonight? Come, the others are waiting" Padding from the room, Red XIII paused at the door, awaiting the other to move.

"Yeah…" Cloud murmured before following after.

The two emerged into the lower area. The tavern bursting with life. Immediately, Red XIII left his side, moving off to mingle with the others. Sighing, Cloud moved out quirking a brow at the sight of Sephiroth, wondering vaguely who invited him, and why it was 7:45 in the morning in his bedroom, when it seemed late afternoon down here. Brushing this off, he fell silent before the feeling of two arms sliding around his waist caused him to tense, "I was wondering when you'd stop moping around and come down and join us" The red-head giggled, hiccupping and grinning at his friend.

"Reno…your drunk…" Cloud said blankly,

"Yeah well, your fat" The boy huffed, removing his arms from around the male and placing them on his hips moodily, "Fine, see if I care. Girls these days…" He grumbled, moving off, Cloud's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not a girl!" He protested, rolling his eyes then moving to the group.

"Just in time! We were thinking of playing a game of-"

"No way in hell"

"But-" Tifa protested,

"Nuh uh"

"Please?" Tifa whined, batting her eyelashes at Cloud poutingly,

"Until pigs fly, I'm not playing" Cloud said, crossing his arms. Reno collapsed into a chair beside him, slamming his elbow down on the end of a fork, sending it, and a piece of ham flying.

"Nobody say anything…"

--

One hour and several drinks later, the group let out a cheer as Reno, clad in fishnet and a skirt, strutted out and gave a twirl before laughing and dropping himself down into an empty chair, "Okay, my turn…Hm…Cloud, go over there and give Mr. Doom and Gloom a little smooch-a-roo" He giggled, pointing over where Vincent sat, trying to work the phone he'd brought earlier that day.

"Your drunk"

"You keep saying that, and I keep telling you, dwarfs can't fly, it's a simple fact" Reno responded in an intelligent manner. Snorting, Cloud got up from his chair and walked over to Vincent taking a seat beside him.

"So…how you doin'?" Cloud asked, a broad grin on his face, shuffling close to Vincent who looked at him as if he had a disease and shuffled a couple of inches away before he was prevented from further movement by the wall.

"Uh…Good…" Vincent responded lamely,

"Mmhmm…well…you wanna play a game?"

Vincent raised his eyebrow in interest, "What sort of game?" He asked suspiciously as Cloud's leg touched his own,

"Hm…lets see….game…" Cloud said thoughtfully, "Screw this" He grinned, lifting himself into Vincent's lap and pressing his lips in against the others in a testing kiss.

It felt warm and…squishy. He felt a tongue pry between his lips, and before he could comprehend what was happening, the older male had him pressed into the table, his fingers sliding up underneath his shirt before he broke the kiss, Cloud panting for breath then staring pink cheeked up at the dark-haired male, "Enjoy yourself?" Vincent smirked, placing an arm at each side of Cloud, preventing him from escape,

"Mm…maybe…" Cloud said teasingly.

"Hey, hey, hey. Ladies…not going to invite me?" Reno complained, stumbling near their table, the dress still present.

"Don't ask" Cloud cut Vincent off before the other could speak, "Reno. You know were not really ladies, your just drunk!" He insisted to the red-head,

"And your sexy" Reno smirked, sliding a hand underneath Cloud's chin and jerking him forwards, stealing a deep kiss, Vincent chuckled, moving Cloud into his lap while the kiss continued, his lips moving over Cloud's neck, his fingers continuing to explore the blonde's chest while Reno moved between his and Cloud's legs, his hands caressingly gliding over Cloud's thighs.

"Shall we take this back to my room?" Vincent smirked questioningly,

"You read my mind" Reno chuckled.

--

The door was thrown open with force, Cloud gasping when Reno had slipped his fly down, and began kissing his bare torso, Vincent dumping his shirt in the corner and pouting, "You need to learn to share" He complained, tugging the blonde back to the bed, sliding his jeans off his hips and smirking,

"Someone goes commando" Reno commented bemused, tugging Vincent's head up to meet him in a heated kiss, the two fighting for dominance and losing their clothing in the process. Whining, Cloud drew their attention and Reno grinned, "Tisk, tisk. Can't leave you in this condition now can we?" He sighed.

"Mm, taking too long" Cloud whined, groaning and closing his eyes as Reno moved down, his mouth closing around his member, his body arching upwards involuntarily while Vincent moved him so he was kneeling, a finger pressing inside his entrance causing Cloud to whimper aloud, "Shh" Vincent cooed into his ear, nibbling on the ear lobe, pressing two more fingers inside Cloud, stretching his entrance, chuckling, "Ready to scream?" He teased, replacing the fingers suddenly with his own member, Cloud crying out, small pained tears peeking at the corners of his eyes and trailing down his cheek.

Sheathing himself completely inside Cloud, Vincent began to rock his lips, moving in and out of the blonde, Cloud shaking in his grasp at the combined sensation of Reno's lips and Vincent's member. Reno grazed his teeth against Cloud, coaxing a moan from the youth, "R-Reno…" Cloud whined, his body jerking forwards and Vincent brought himself in once more. "Vincent" Cloud whimpered, his body straining pressure began to grow inside him and with another gasp, he released, Reno cleaning him off and leaning up, kissing his throat and leaving a tell-tale marking on his jawbone, Vincent shuddering inside Cloud and releasing into him, earning a moan.

Panting, the three collapsed into the covers, Reno wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist whilst Vincent's arms wound around his shoulders, drawing him into his chest. Cloud sighed, burying his face in Vincent's chest, his legs entangled with Reno's.

--

Daylight crept from the open drapes and Reno groaned, suddenly gazing over at the other two.

"Vincent? Cloud?"

"Hn?" The two replied in unison.

"Are you naked?"

Vincent paused before shrugging and nodding, Cloud glancing down at himself before agreeing, "Yeah, why?"

"Eh…just checking" Reno said before curling back against them and falling into a deep slumber.


End file.
